


Talk Dirty To Me

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, Frotting, M/M, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco takes the liberty of making Harry's New Year's Resolutions for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Dirty To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/gifts).



It was a small square parchment, folded in half and set unobtrusively on the nightstand (Draco's side), meant to stay inconspicuous until they returned home from the party; of course that meant that when Harry sat on the bed, he found it straight away.

"What's this?"

Draco frowned at the mirror as he secured his hair with a dark blue ribbon at the base of his neck. "Nothing that concerns you."

"Oh yeah? It says 'Harry Potter's New Year’s Resolutions'."

So he'd already opened it, the bastard.

"I took the liberty of making your resolutions for you this year. And I was going to share later...after the party." After you've had a few drinks, Draco added silently. He strode over intent on snatching the parchment from Harry's fingertips, but it was too late; Harry was already scanning the neatly inked list. Draco paused mid-stride and waited.

"I'm not bringing you breakfast in bed every day." Harry smirked.

"We can negotiate."

"Weekends, maybe."

"That works. And now we're going to be late-"

"And I'll spend more time with you and try to work less," Harry interrupted, his smirk turning into one of his damned small smiles, like he was _fond_ of Draco or something. It was too mushy. Draco didn't like it.

"Good," Draco said. Draco reached for Harry's wrist intent on pulling him away before he reached the last item, but when Harry's eyes widened, he knew he was too late.

A high blush rose on Harry's cheeks; Draco would have found it arousing if he wasn't bracing himself for the upcoming conversation.

“What’s this one about?” he asked quietly.

“I think it’s fairly self-explanatory,” Draco said. He finally managed to finagle the parchment free from Harry’s hands, but it didn’t matter; the damage was done.

“Are you not--do I not...you know-”

“You’re completely ridiculous is what you are.” Draco moved closer, nudging Harry’s knees open so he could stand between them. Harry’s hands came to rest on Draco’s hips. “You have no problems sticking your cock in my arse, but when it comes to talking about it-”

“Draco-” Harry’s cheeks turned a dark cherry red.

“--see, just what you’re doing right there! You act like a first year.”

“Sorry,” Harry mumbled. He started to withdraw his hands, but Draco grabbed them and held them to his hips. “I’m just not...good at it.”

“Don’t you like it?” Draco asked. He ran his fingers over the backs of Harry’s hands and then up his arms, mapping out the smooth muscle beneath his long-sleeved shirt. “When I do it to you?”

Draco bent over, tracing his lips over the strong line of Harry’s jaw; a flood of satisfaction filled him when he felt Harry shudder. “When we’re in bed, and you’ve got your fist around our cocks and I whisper how good your hand feels and how much I want you inside me...”

Harry’s hands, once stagnant, curled into Draco’s robes, then began to wear a short path up and down Draco’s sides. Arousal coursed through Draco and he couldn’t resist darting his tongue over Harry’s earlobe, thoughts of the party long out of his mind.

“Want your thick cock stretching me so wide, want you to pound me into the mattress until I come all over myself.” Draco could feel his cock swelling, so swiftly it nearly hurt and he crawled on top of Harry, settling astride him on the bed. He let out a heavy sigh as Harry’s erection slid against him.

“I want you to keep fucking me until I’m hard all over again, want to squeeze my muscles around you, want you to fill me up with your come--don’t you like when I tell you that, Harry?” Draco said, arching his back so he could rock into Harry again. “I know it makes you hard. I can feel how hard you are.”

Harry slid his hands around Draco’s hips, squeezing the firm globes of Draco’s arse, his breath coming faster. Draco threaded his fingers through Harry’s hair. He pulled their foreheads together so he could feel Harry pant against his lips.

“Come on, Harry. Tell me.”

“Yes,” Harry rasped. They moved in a jerky rhythm, and Draco wanted desperately to rid himself of his clothes, to feel Harry’s skin against his own, but he didn’t want to stop long enough to even cast a charm.

“Then talk to me. Tell me what you want.”

Harry’s eyes screwed up tight. The edges of his glasses dug into Draco’s cheeks, but Draco kept his grip tight in Harry’s hair. He wouldn’t allow Harry to escape.

“I can’t-”

“Yes. You can.” Draco relaxed his fingers and soothed them over Harry’s scalp. He stilled his hips and after bucking up twice, Harry sank into the bed and stilled as well. His eyes were still closed. Draco was so close he count each long black lash that lined Harry’s lids if he wanted. “Just start out simple. What do you like about me?”

Harry’s lips twitched. “I should have known this was about stroking your ego.”

“Say it is.” Draco dropped his arms to Harry’s shoulders, his fingers playing with the fine hairs on the back of Harry’s neck. “Indulge me.”

“I like your mouth.” Harry’s voice had gone so quiet that Draco barely heard him. He slid his hips forward, his erection trapped against Harry’s stomach, and nuzzled the top of Harry’s hair. Harry smelled sweet, like melon and berries. He must have dipped into Draco’s shampoo that morning.

“What do you like about my mouth?”

“It’s...hot,” Harry whispered. His lips brushed against Draco’s collarbone as he spoke. Draco shivered.

“When is it hot?” Draco said. “When I’m kissing you?”

Harry nodded against him. His palms swept around Draco’s back and fingers tugged at Draco’s robes. Draco let go of Harry long enough to shrug himself out of them, but Harry kept his head buried in the crook of Draco’s neck. The back of Harry’s neck flushed pink.

“Yeah...then--and when you’re sucking me.”

Harry’s length rubbed tantalizingly against Draco’s arse, and when Draco whispered, “I like sucking you,” he felt Harry throb.

“You’re so good at it,” Harry whispered. “Your mouth--and you do that thing where you turn your head--god--and your arse-”

Harry became bolder; his voice grew stronger, but more raspy all at once. His hands coasted over the swell of Draco’s arse, a finger catching against Draco’s cleft, toying with him through the fabric of Draco’s trousers.

“I love your arse. Love licking you there.” Harry rocked his hips and a slow delicious burn grew in Draco’s centre. His cock sought friction against the solid wall of Harry’s abdomen, pressing with need against the fastenings of his trousers.

“They way you get on your hands and knees and spread yourself for me. Want to shove my tongue inside you--feel you shake around me--lick and suck on you until all I have to do is run my finger down your cock to make you come everywhere.”

Harry’s breath turned rough. Draco buried his face into Harry’s hair and gripped his shoulders, his hips rocking between Harry’s firm stomach and his insistent fingers pressing the seam of Draco’s trousers between his cheeks.

“You’re going to come now, aren’t you?” Harry said raggedly. “You’re going to come with just me talking about fucking you with my tongue--oh Merlin, fuck-”

Harry’s quivering words set a tremble throughout Draco’s body. His muscles drew tight, thighs flexing as his knees dug into the mattress. His world narrowed to the breath against his neck and the places where he and Harry were pressed together, moving in a frantic rhythm. Draco coasted the edge until Harry’s teeth scraped against his skin.

“Let me feel you come--please, Draco-” Harry said, and Draco stilled, clutching Harry as he spilled himself all over the front of his trousers. Harry kept rocking, but his orgasm followed a few short moments later, and he sat there panting against Draco’s neck until his shudders subsided.

Harry pulled back. His cheeks were red. Draco couldn’t tell if it was a flush of exertion or embarrassment, but when a small smile formed on his lips and Draco guessed it was the former.

“That was....nice.”

“Nice?” Draco raised an eyebrow. He brushed the sweaty fringe off Harry’s face. “I believe the words you’re looking for are ‘bloody hot’ and perhaps, ‘Thank you, Draco Malfoy. My world would be a sad and dreadfully dull place without you.’”

Harry’s smile blossomed to a full-out grin and he leaned in for a quick brush of their lips. “Thank you, Draco Malfoy. My world would be a sad and dreadfully dull place without you. And yeah,” Harry paused for another kiss, “that was bloody hot. Let’s forget the party and do some of those things we talked about.”

He lifted Draco from his lap and tossed him back on the bed, using a bit of magic, Draco suspected, to help him along the way. Draco shivered and could already feel the heady cloud of arousal overcoming him once more. Especially once Harry spelled their sticky clothing away and begin to crawl up Draco’s body.

“Best idea you’ve had yet, Potter. I think I shall do all your resolutions from now on, yes?”

Harry leaned down and kissed the corner of Draco’s mouth. “Yes. Definitely.”


End file.
